Never Letting His Frenemy Down
by Pricat
Summary: Doof travels to the future in platypus form but Perry's twenty year old self is in a body cast but while recovering,he befriends Doof but they team up to defeat Doof's future self.
1. Failed Mission

**A/N**

**Here's another frenemy one shot and I hope you like it as it was inspired by Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo which I was watching today on Youtube and seeing Perry get hurt after Candance busted them made me wanna write something as in this, Perry is lying in the OWCA hospital and Doof feels bad about what happened as he remembered Perry tell him about this.**

**I hope you guys like.**

**If people like, this might become a full fic.**

* * *

Perry sighed as he was waking up in the ambulance heading to the OWCA as he felt intense pain flow through his body as he had been knocked out after that huge ball of tin foil had hit him while trying to stop Doofensmirtz from taking over the area but he was worried about his owners as Candance had busted them.

He then felt weak as he knew that these wounds would put him out of commission for a while as he cursed Doofensmirtz silently as he knew that now the Tri-State Area was doomed as he felt weak as the morphine was making him woozy.

"_I hope things will be okay."_ he thought as his eyes closed........

* * *

Doofensmirtz was in his lair working on something as he was waiting for Perry but saw that he was hurt and he remembered that was twenty years in the future as he smiled becoming his platypus form and deciding to head to the museum where the time machine was as he decided to go visit his friend in the future as he was worried but sighed as he knew Perry would be upset as he'd been the one to put him in the hospital as he sighed knowing that as he entered and sat in the time machine as he activated it heading twenty years into the future as he hoped this would work as he cared about Perry but knew his future self had taken over the Tri=State Area as he sighed as he and the time machine vanished as he knew that things weren't good as he arrived in future Danville seeing it was dark and dreary compared to how Danville was in the present as he sighed heading for the OWCA as he knew that things weren't good.

* * *

Monogram and Carl were nervous as they saw Perry awaken in the hospital.

They'd been worried for him since they'd heard that he'd gotten hurt by Doofensmirtz but was worried knowing that Doofensmirtz had taken over Danville and made it dull but knew that he wanted them to swear an oath meaning that they wouldn't be able to fight Doofensmirtz but they hadn't decided as they'd thought that Perry could stop him but now they had no choice as they saw the turquise furred male grit his teeth as he was in agony.

"Relax Agent P.

You must be feeling sore as you were hit by a huge ball of tin foil thanks to Doofensmirtz but there's something we need to tell you which is very serious." he told him.

The male platypus wondered what his boss meant as Monogram saw worry in Carl's eyes as he knew what Monogram was about to say as he cleared his throat.

"Doofensmirtz asked us to swear an oath meaning we wouldn't be allowed to stop him as he probably now is taking over theTri-State Area and we weren't going totake it but now we have nochoice.

I'msorry Agent P." he said as he left him to rest.

He and Carl then left him to rest as they returned to work as he called Doofensmirtz as the man wondered what he wanted as Monogram sighed knowing this would make him happy.

"We'll take your oath Doof." he said as Doofensmirtz smiled evilly.

He knew that this was a good thing.

* * *

Doof wondered what was up with Danville as he headed to the OWCA but headed to the hospital but smiled sadly seeing Perry in a body cast as he knew his past self had done this to his frenemy as he began to feel sorry but Perry stared at the brown furred platypus as he felt like he knew him but didn't know it was Doofensmirtz as he made his voice deeper as Perry didn't know it was him.

"I-I just moved here to Danville.

But I was worried about you Perry." he said.

The turquise furred male was stunned that he knew him but was in too much pain to ask as he saw the brown furred male on the bed gently as he didn't want to hurt him further as he knew that things were a little strange.

He hoped that things were okay as he began to cry...........


	2. Giving Him A Little Hope

**Never Letting His Frenemy**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and I hope you guys like as Doof is learning about Danville being dull from Perry's future self.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Monogram wondered who the strange platypus with Perry was as they had no clue it was Doofensmirtz as Carl was feeling sad and angry that because they signed that oath, they couldn't stop Doofensmirtz but wanted to find a way to stop him as they sighed as they knew it would take eighteen months for Perry to heal and get back in the game as they were biding their time.

"Maybe that strange platypus can helpus." Monogram said as Carl agreed.

They had no idea that the platypus was actually Doofensmirtz but had no idea he could become a platypus but sighed.

* * *

Perry's eyes opened slowly as the morphine began to wear off as he saw Doofensmirtz lying there asleep but wasn't snoring as he smiled seeing that as he wanted to stroke him but every part of his body hurt and the cast itched as he cursed under his breath in platypus as he saw the brown furred platypus awake as he smiled as he had somebody to talk to as Doofensmirtz wasn't sure what to say as he was still staring at hid frenemy's cast as he knew that he'd never been injured while fighting him before.

"Who're you?

I feel like I know you from somewhere." Perry said as Doofensmirtz was nervous.

He smiled as he knew what he wanted to call himself as Perry didn't know his first name so that way, he wouldn't know but knew that Monogram would know but didn't know.

"I-I'm Heinz.

I wanted to know why Danville isn't itself." he said.

Perry sighed as he decided to tell him.

"It wasn'tlike this Heinz.

It used to be happy and peaceful.

Where children were free to be themselves and things were great until I failed my last mission against Doofensmirtz because he tried to hurtme and it worked and because of it, I'm stuck here for the next eighteen months in this cast." he said as tears built up in those brown eyes of his.

Doof felt bad for his frenemy.

"_The Perry the Platypis I know would never let this happen or allow this to get him down like this no matter how many times he foiled me but I need to help him feel better as he seems to have lost his confidence in himself."_ he thought sadly.

"Heinz you okay?" he heard Perry say.

The brown furred male nodded as he wasn't okay but couldn't let Perry know as he would hate him but he could befriend him and help him get better faster so he could take down his future self.

"What if you were out of here?

Would you stop Doofensmirtz and fix Danville?" Doof said as Perry was stunned.

"I-I don't know Heinz because Doof probably got stronger and it's impossible!

Besides the OWCA swore an oath they wouldn't stop Doof.

I can't go againstmy boss." he said as Doofensmirtz was stunned.

"I can't believe you of all aquatic mammals are giving up like that because of some silly oath because I know you can beat him because you're an awesome egg laying mammal of action and the best agent in the OWCA as you were able to stop Doofensmirtz before.

I know you can do this." he said as Perry was moved by his words as he smiled.

"You're right Heinz.

It's up to us, I guess." he said as Doofensmirtz smiled.

"_That's my nemesis."_ he thought relieved as Perry got into a wheel chair.

It allowed him to get out of bed as he knew that Danville was counting on him as things needed to be set right as he knew that Doofensmirtz wouldn't look for themif they went to his old owner's home as Heinz followed him out of there.

* * *

Perry sighed as they arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher house that was empty as his owners had been locked up in the child prrofing place and Linda and Laurence had moved away as Heinz opened the door as Perry wheeled himself in as the turquise furred male wiped away a tear from his hazel eye as Heinz wondered why being in this place upset him.

"This was my owner's home but once Doofensmirtz took over, they got sent to the child proofing place which upset me as even though they were supposed to be a cover for what I do for the OWCA, I grew to love them as they withme and that day hurt more than being hit by a huge ball of tin foil but we can hide here because old Doofy will never look here, I hope." he answered as he winced in agony.

"Perry you okay?" Doofensmirtz asked.

"I-I'll be fine Heinz.

I just felt pain from my wounds.

Get me the bottle from the backpack." he said as Doof obeyed.

There was a small brown backpack on the back of the chair which held his belongings including a photoof him with Phineas and Ferb which was taken in the past as he blinked back tears as old pleasant memories came to him as Doof handed him a bottle that was filled with liquid as the turquise furred male opened it and drank some as Doof was curious as Perry closed it.

"I'm fine as this is medicine they prescribed to kill the intense pain I'm feeling." he said.

But sadness and remorse were in Doof's eyes as he knew this was his fault because he had hit him with that ball of tin foil as he decided to hide this as he knew Perry wouldn't trust him if he knew the truth about who he was as he sighed sitting on the couch as he helped Perry out of the chair and onto the soft couch as both were silent as the turquise furred male was beginning to feel drowsy as the brown furred male saw this as his friend's hazel eyes closed in sweet dreams as Doof hoped.


	3. Refusing To Help Himself

**Never Lettibng His Frenemy Down**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and I hope people like.**

* * *

Later that night, Doofensmirtz couldn't sleep as he had too much on his mind as he was worried about what his future self had done to the future but also worried about Perry as he wasn't himself since his past self had gretaly injured him as he tried not to cry about that because he knew he could help Perry fix the future as he sighed going to get something to eat as it could help him sleep as he entered.

He headed to the fridge and opened it as he found peanut butter as he made a sandwich as he wondered if Perry wanted one but knew that he was asleep but entering the room finding the turquise furred male tossing and turning in sleep as he went over to the couch as he stroked Perry's fur on his head as Perry slowly woke up with tears in his brown eyes as Doof understood as he wiped them away.

"Hey I brought you something to eat." he asked as Perry nodded.

He then took it slowly and was eating slowly as he felt the sugar rush through his body as Doof smiled seeing peanut butter over his beak as he was cute as the brown furred male couldn't help but smile at that.

"You feeling better after those bad dreams?" Doof asked as Perry was stunned.

"H-How doyou know?" he asked him.

"I saw you tossing and turning in sleep and was worried." he told him.

He smiled as he knew his friend cared about him but had no idea it was Doofensmirtz as he sighed as he knew Doofensmirtz had ruined Danville but hoped that with Heinz's help that they could save things.

"It's odd how it's quiet.

Normally this place would be teeming with life but since Phineas and Ferb have been captured, things are quiet." he said looking away.

Doof then put a paw on his cast reassuringly as he wanted Perry to smile again but it was like he'd lost himself after what his past self had done to him.

"_What've I done?_

_I never meant for this to happen."_ he thought as he saw Perry in his arms asleep.

He hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Doofensmirtz was stunned seeing that his present self was here and was helping Perry but was deciding what to do as he knew that things would get odd if they stopped him but he decided to not go after him as he had an idea that he could get his present self to join him in evilness as he began to smile as he went to the Flynn-Fletcher house while Perry was asleep.

The brown furred male growled in anger as he saw his future self in the house as he wondered what he was doing here as Doofensmirtz smiled nervously as he knew his present self was mad at him.

"What're you doing here?" he demanded as Doofensmirtz smiled nervously.

"I-I was hoping you'd join me as we're one and the same but that means leaving Perry.

What do you say?" he said as his present self glared daggers at him.

"I'll never help you.

Because of you, Danville is a miserable place and you hurt Perry!" he snarled.

"Why would that upset you?

He's our nemesis." he told him.

"Maybe but we became friends.

I can never forgive you for that." he said.

Doofensmirtz then left but was angry as he knew his present self was an enemy to him.

Doof sighed knowing that his future self was a jerk.

He then began to fall asleep beside Perry as he hoped things would be okay.


	4. Telling Them Everything

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating.**

**Monogram is stunned seeing Doof and Perry rescued Phineas and Ferb from the holding place where kids are kept until adulthood plus he finds out who his new friend really is.**

* * *

Monogram was in awe seeing Perry return with the dark brown red furred male that had been helping him recover from his injuries but but then saw two boys with them but smiled knowing they were Perry's owners but had a feeling both platypi had snuck into the holding place where kids were kept unil adulthood but smiled knowing they'd gone against Emperor Doofensmirtz but he saw the dark brown red furred male wasn't meeting his gaze.

"You're not mad at us for bringing them here?" Perry said.

"No, No I'm not Perry.

But maybe they can help.

You said they're inventors." he told him.

Perry gritted his teeth in agony.

Doof knew his frenemy was in agony but gave him the bottle with his medicine in it but Monogram was curious but asked Carl to get him a blood sample from the dark brown red furred male platypus.

Perry then was drinking herbal tea as he was watching Phineas and Ferb sleep but knew he had a lot of explaining to do once they woke up but saw Ferb's eyes open.

"Perry?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Yes Ferb it's me." he answered.

"How can you talk?" he asked.

"They invented a way.

It is the future after all." he replied.

"But where are Phineas and I?" he asked.

"In the O.W.C.A.

There's something I've ben hiding from you guys.

I know you think I'm your pet.

But I'm actually a secret agent.

I just had to hide my cover.

But things are crazy now.

My nemesis is the one who messed up Danville." he told him.

Ferb understood as he saw Perry in pain.

He then felt bad hearing how Perry had gotten hurt.

"Is there any way Phineas and I could help?" he said.

"Yes, Yes there is." Monogram asked.

Doof was nervous knowing they had his DNA on file.

He had to tell Perry.

But Ferb saw him shiver.

"Who's that?" he asked pointing to Doof.

"Oh that's Heinz.

He's my friend.

He's shy." Perry said.

Ferb understood as he then hugged Doof.

But the dark brown red furred male felt a little better.

He had an idea as he wanted to tell Ferb.

But would wait until night when Perry was asleep.


	5. Having To Choose

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Toom 92 for reviewing.**

**Doofy's about to tell Perry who he really is and you can bet he'll be stunned.**

* * *

Ferb saw that Doof was still awake as he wondered what was wrong but the dark brown red furred male told him everything about who he truly was and how he and Perry had a deep bond but the green haired boy understood as it was like his bond with Vanessa but he knew that he should tell Perry but Doof was scared.

"If he's your friend, he'll understand Doof." he told him.

Doof sighed as he would tell Perry in the morning but wasn't looking forward to it but knew Ferb was right but knew Phineas didn't trust him even if Perry had told him they were friends as if he knew the truth about him.

He knew Perry might understand but even if he didn't, he couldn't fight him as he was still in a body cast.

His eyes were heavy with sleep as they closed...

* * *

In his castle like lair, Doof had seen that his present self was about to reveal who he was to Perry but cackled knowing Perry had trusted his present self since he got there but knew it would totally destroy Perry's spirit.

"Maybe my present self is evil after all." he said.

He couldn't wait to watch Perry's reaction.

* * *

Ferb noticed that Perry wasn't acting like himself as he and Phineas were working on something to stop Doof.

He had a feeling Doof had told him who he really was but Phineas had a feeling his step brother wanted to make him feel better but he hoped he'd be okay after Perry had explained everything to him about what was going on.

"You're sad about Doof right?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes I am sad.

I know he's the enemy.

But for some reason, I can't hate him.

It's so confusing.

But I feel like he is my friend.

Compared to the Doof in this dimension." he said.

"I know how you feel Perry.

I have been in love with Vanessa for a long time." he said.

Perry smiled knowing this was true.

"I'm not the only one who befriended their enemy." he said.

But he saw Monogram as he gulped.

He heard him mention that Heinz was in a holding cell.

Perry sighed as he had to choose what to do.

He sighed going to the holding cells.


	6. Letting His Guard Down

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and sorry for not updating in a long while.**

**Watching Quantum Boogaloo today made me wanna update and Doofy and Perry are making up after Perry was mad finding out the platypus that had befriended him was Doofy.**

**But Phineas and Ferb have made Perry some cool new gadgets that'll help him kick Doof in this dimension's butt.**

* * *

Doof was curled up in a dark brown red furred ball as he was in the holding cell but knew his frenemy hated his guts as he knew who he truly was and for some reason he couldn't stop crying but heard the door open as the sounds of webbed feet echoed.

He then felt somebody's paw on his shoulder but didn't want to look up.

"Dplease look at me." he heard somebody say.

It was a gentle yet firm voice which sounded tired and Austrlian accented but he looked up into Perry's hazel brown eyes but noticed sadness in them.

"W-What're you doing here Perry?" he asked softly.

"I wanted to talk to you.

I was stunned realising it was you.

But why can't I hate you?" he said.

A sad yet small smirk was on Doof's bill making him look innocent but making the turquise furred male feel warm.

"The reason you can't hte me is because we're frenemies.

Maybe not in this dimension.

But in the dimension I live in, we're best friends.

I felt bad when I saw you lying in the hospital after what that tin foil ball did to you that I wanted to help you.

Besides the me here is a jerk.

I would never join forces with him." he told him.

Perry smiled feeling warm tears run down his cheeks knowing Doof was speaking the truth but was in agony from the pain.

"You didn't take your medicine?

It's still in your backpack, right?" he said.

He then climbed onto the back of the chair reaching into the brown backpack pulling out a bottle of medicine but faced Perry.

The turquise furred male then relaxed after taking some.

"Thanks Doofy." he said yawning.

The dark brown red furred male then heard the door open as Ferb came in but smiled seeing both male platypi asleep.

He had a feeling they'd made up.

He then took Perry out of the chir carefully but placed him beside Doof but he yawned as he and Phineas were building some new gadgets that could help Perry kick the Doof in this dimension's butt.

Doof's dark blue eyes opened wearily but smiled seeing Perry curled up beside him but whimpering a little.

He then was whispering soothing words to him along with humming something.

Ferb then left them to sleep.

* * *

Phineas wondered where Ferb had been as he was working on some new things for Perry to fight bad guys with as they were in the computer room with Carl.

The gren haired boy decided not to tell his stepbrother why there was a smile on his face.

But he saw something as it was a ray gun that could heal injuries and got an idea as he hid it in his tool belt.

For Doof to be defeated in this dimension, Perry needed to be at full health but would show Doof later but knew that his brother didn't trust Doof around Perry as he thought Doof from the dimension he'd came from was bad too but Ferb could see that the dark brown red furred male platypus wasn't evil.

He had been caring for Perry and had helped him rescue them from that awful child proofing jail.

He then was tired but going to get sleep.

But an evil smirk crossed his face heading to the holding cells.


End file.
